Nidaime Kiiroi no Senko
by Minato Namikaze 2501
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, anak dari pasangan terkuat Konoha yaitu Kiiroi no Senko dan Red Hot Habanero, bercita-cita menjadi Hokage terhebat yang melampaui semua kekuatan pendahulunya dan yang paling penting.. ingin menjadi shinobi yang terkuat dan?... Typo!, Alive!MinaKushi, FemNaru x Sasu,Strong and Smart Naru.


Nidaime Kiiroi no Senkou

Story By Minato Namikaze 2501

Genre : Adventure and Drama

Rate : T

Pair : Minato x Kushina , FemNaruto x Sasuke

Summary :

Namikaze Naruto, anak dari pasangan terkuat Konoha yaitu Kiiroi no Senko dan Red Hot Habanero, bercita-cita menjadi Hokage terhebat yang melampaui semua kekuatan pendahulunya dan yang paling penting.. ingin menjadi shinobi yang terkuat dan?...

Warning : Typo bertebaran, Alive!MinaKushi, FemNaru x Sasu,Strong and Smart Naru.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1 'Introduction'

Malam kelahiran Naruto – 10 Oktober..

BLAARR!

Terdengarlah suara ledakan yang berasal dari suatu tempat pelatihan yang berlokasi di sebuah Hutan yang masih didalam teritori Konoha. Disana, terjadi sebuah pertarungan antara seorang pria berambut pirang cerah dengan seorang pria misterius dengan jubah hitam dan sebuah hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya dan wajahnya.

"Jadi.. bagaimana kau akan mengurus yang satu ini, Yondaime?" Dan setelah pria itu mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Minato tersadar dengan bahaya yang mengancam dirinya dan bayi yang digendongnya tersebut.

"Minato!" Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang pun berteriak saat ia melihat suatu kejadian yang terjadi didepan matanya sendiri.

Ia mengkhawatirkan suaminya yang saat itu sedang berusaha menyelamatkan bayi mereka yang ditempeli kertas peledak oleh seorang pria bertopeng dengan hoodie berwarna hitam yang menutupi kepalanya.

Kemudian pria berambut kuning cerah yang kita kenal sebagai Minato Namikaze memilih untuk membawa bayinya terlebih dahulu ke sebuah tempat persembunyian yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak tadi.

Syutt! Tep!

Minato akhirnya sampai disebuah rumah berukuran sedang dan terlihat cukup sederhana juga, terbukti dengan dinding yang mayoritas terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Minato pun segera melihat sekitar dan akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah ranjang berukuran besar yang cukup juga untuk orang dewasa tidur disana.

Dan dengan perlahan, ia menidurkan bayi yang memiliki perawakan yang hampir sama dengannya itu, namun yang membedakannya hanyalah gender bayi tersebut yang ternyata adalah perempuan.

"Kau tidur dulu ya Naru-chan..Tou-san ingin menyelamatkan Kaa-sanmu terlebih dahulu.."Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum lembut kearah bayi perempuannya yang saat ini sedang tertidur lelap.

Srinng!

Kemudian Minato kembali menghilang didalam kilatan kuning setelah Ia memakai jubah Hokagenya yang memiliki jilatan api di bagian bawahnya.

Sringg!

Minato kembali muncul dan saat ini, Ia melihat beberapa masalah yang harus Ia selesaikan secepatnya. Pertama, membawa Kushina ke tempat dimana bayinya menghentikan Kyuubi yang sedang mengamuk di desa Konoha dan yang ketiga adalah mengalahkan pria bertopeng tadi.

"Hah.." Minato hanya menghela nafas dan setelahnya, Ia pergi menggendong istrinya yang hampir diijak badannya oleh Kyuubi tadi dan kembali menggunakan Hiraishin ke tempat persembunyiannya yang tadi.

Tep!

"Kembalilah dengan selamat dan juga... semoga berhasil, Minato-kun.."Gumam Kushina yang saat ini hanya memperhatikan punggung suaminya itu.

"Ya..tentu saja. Tenang saja, Aku akan kembali.." Jawabnya dan kembali menghilang menggunakan Hiraishin.

Syuut!

Minato pun akhirnya muncul di atas patung wajahnya sendiri sembari menatap Kyuubi yang saat ini sedang mengumpulkan energy positif dan negative di depan mulutnya dan kemudian membentuk sebuah bola energy berukuran raksasa.

Minato yang melihatnya langsung memnposisikan kunai Hiraishin miliknya mendatar dan menggumamkan satu jutsu dan saat Bijudama tersebut ditembak oleh Kyuubi, Bijudama tersebut memasuki sebuah portal dan Bijudama tersebut kemudian muncul di sebuah hutan dan akhirnya meledak disana.

BUMM!

Ledakan disana membuat Minato mendapatkan sebuah ide dan membuatnya menteleportasikan dirinya bersama Kyuubi ke tempat yang baru saja meledak tadi.

"Graaahhh!" Kyuubi pun meraung dengan ganasnya saat Ia mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari seekor katak besar yang baru saja dipanggil oleh Minato untuk menahan pergerakannya saat Ia pergi menjemput Kushina dan Naruto tadi.

.

"Kushina.. aku tahu setelah melakukan hal ini, kau akan memarahiku atau mungkin akan menghajarku habis-habisan, tapi.. aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan hal ini.."

"APA KAU GILA MINATO? DIA ANAK KITA DAN BARU SAJA LAHIR! KEHIDUPANNYA AKAN SANGAT MENYEDIHKAN JIKA IA MENJADI SEORANG JINCHURIKI!" Teriak Kushina marah saat mendengar pendapat Minato untuk menjadikan anak mereka seorang Jinchuriki.

"Aku tahu..tapi jika kita tidak menjadikannya jinchuriki, desa ini akan hancur. Dan..Aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin takdir semacam ini menimpa anak kita, tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lagi.." Jelas Minato dengan raut wajah sedih.

"K-Kau..hah. sialan kau Minato. T-Tapi..b -baiklah kalau begitu.."Ucap Kushina yang akhirnya pasrah juga.

Tepat saat Minato ingin menyegel Kyuubi kedalam anaknya, Pria bertopeng tadi muncul dan mengajaknya bertarung. Akhirnya Minato dan pria tadi menghilang dari hadapan Kushina.

Kushina yang melihat Kyuubi yang sebentar lagi akan lepas dari Gamabunta pun mengeluarkan kekkei genkainya yang ternyata adalah rantai chakra.

Rantai chakra itu pun membantu menahan pergerakan Kyuubi dan tak lama setelahnya, Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen datang bersama dua orang Jounin dan pada akhirnya Hiruzen mengorbankan dirinya menyegel Kyuubi kedalam tubuh Naruto setelah Ia mendengar rencana Minato dari Kushina sendiri.

Ia menyegelnya dengan menggunakan Shiki fuin dan diakhiri dengan Hakke fuin. Kushina pun menangis karena orang yang biasa Ia panggil Jii-san dan yang sudah Ia anggap seperti kakek kandungnya itu meninggal karena menggunakan jurus terlarang, yaitu jurus memanggil dewa kematian atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Shinigami.

Sementara dengan Minato..

Trank!

Minato hanya mendecih tidak suka saat melihat semua serangannya menembus pria itu dan malahan kunai hiraishinnya kembali dilempar oleh musuhnya kearahnya.

'Seranganku selalu menembus tubuhnya dan dia juga adalah seorang pengguna jurus ruang dan waktu sama sepertiku dan bisa kuasumsikan kalau jutsu inilah yang ia gunakan untuk membawa Kushina dan berteleportasi.

Dia tahu tentang segel Kyuubi yang sedang melemah dan juga dapat mengalahkan Anbu terbaik pilihan Sandaime dan juga dapat melepas sekaligus mengendalikan Kyuubi. Ah! Jangan bilang kalau dia... Tapi.. itu tidak mungkin. Orang itu seharusnya sudah lama mati. 'Minato pun menghentikan acara memikirnya dan menatap pria didepannya dengan tajam.

"Madara Uchiha ya?" Tanya Minato dan sedetik kemudian, pria itu melepas hoodie yang Ia pakai dari tadi.

"Tapi..itu tidak mungkin karena Madara sudah lama mati.." Lanjut Minato lagi.

"Wah..bagaimana ya? Hm.."Ucap pria itu dengan nada sok polos.

"Tapi, Aku tidak peduli Kau itu siapa, hanya saja, kenapa Kau mengincar Konoha?" Tanya Minato dengan nada yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut pun langsung menghilangkan mode autisnya dan kembali ke mode seriusnya lagi.

"Hm..Bisa dibilang keisengan sekaligus bagian dari rencanaku..demi peperangan sekaligus perdamaian." Jawaban dari Pria tersebut membuat kedua mata Minato melebar karena kaget. Saat ini, ia memikirkan siapa orang gila yang berencana untuk membawa kembali peperangan setelah dunia shinobi tidak berperang lagi setelah perang yang sebelumnya berakhir?.

"Perang?" Gumam Minato tak percaya. Pria itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah rantai dari balik baju di bagian tangan kanannya.

"Kau tidak punya harapan lagi!" Kata pria itu sembari melesat kearah yang melihatnya juga ikut maju dan menyerang pria itu kembali dengan kunai hiraishinnya namun sayangya, tubuh pria itu kembali menembus dan membuat tubuh Minato terperangkap di lilitan rantai pria tadi.

Syuut! Tap!

Minato dengan cekatan menteleportasikan dirinya ketempat yang cukup aman walaupun jarak dari dirinya dan pria itu tidaklah terlalu jauh.

'Tubuhnya tembus waktu diserang, tapi memadat waktu melancarkann , harus mengincar timing yang saat saling serang' Batin Minato dan kembali berlari kearah pria itu sambil melempar kunai hiraishinnya ke bagian kepala orang itu, namun kembali menembus dan kemudian kunai itu masih dalam posisi terbang dan terletak diatas punggung orang tadi.

Di tangan kanan Minato pun tercipta Rasengan dan berniat menghantam pemuda didepannya dengan rasengannya.

"Aku menang.." Gumam pria bertopeng itu sambil menyeringai dibalik topengnya saat akhirnya Ia menyentuh tangan kanan Minato. Minato yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai dan seketika Ia menghilang dari pandangan pria bertopeng tadi dan membuatnya kaget.

BRUAKKK!

" **Rasengan!** "Teriak Minato sembari menekankan bola chakra berwarna biru itu kepunggung pria itu.

'Celaka! Dia berteleportasi menggunakan kunai tadi! Hm..seharusnya Aku tidak boleh terlalu meremehkan dirinya..' Batin pria itu.

"Uhuk!" pria bertopeng itu pun terbatuk dan mengeluarkan terlihat dari bagian bawah topengnya yang mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah, walaupun tidak tangan kirinya juga ikut mengeluarkan darah.

"Itulah Hiraishin level 2 "Ucap Minato dengan nada bangga. Sementara pria bertopeng tadi hanya bangun dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang agak kotor.

Syutt!

Tiba-tiba saja Minato berada didepannya dan menghantamkan telapak tangannya kearah perut pria tadi dengan tujuan untuk memisahkan Kyuubi darinya dan disisi lain, mata Kyuubi pun kembali mata aslinya dan bukan mode sharingan seperti tadi.

"Hm..Yondaime Hokage memang melukai serta melepaskan Kyuubi dariku. Tapi Kyuubi pasti akan jadi milikku dan juga, Akulah yang akan menguasai dunia ini. Banyak cara untuk mewujudkannya.." Dan dengan itu, pria itu menghilang dalam portal berbentuk seperti sebuah lubang vortex.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time

~Twelve years after Naruto's birth~

.

"Naruto-chan ayo bangun lalu mandi baru kau sarapan dan bergegas ke Akademimu, Sekarang!." Perintah Kushina yang berteriak sambil membangunkan seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang yang saat ini sedang bergelung didalam selimut.

"Hoaemm.. baiklah Kaa-chan." Jawab anak tersebut yang ternyata bernama Naruto dan ia pun langsung bergegas mengambil handuknya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan menyelesaikan 'urusan' nya.

Naruto pun memakai bajunya yang terdiri dari tank top berwarna hitam dengan jaket berwarna putih-oranye dan rok berwarna hitam.

"Ini sarapanmu Naruto-chan." Ucap Kushina yang memberikan Naruto roti yang diolesi selai madu dan segelas susu putih segar.

"Terima kasih Kaa-chan!." Ucap Naruto dengan senang dia pun mengambil roti dan segelas susunya itu selesai makan Naruto pun pergi ke Akademinya.

Saat beberapa menit Naruto melihat ada Nenek yang membawa banyak barang,dia melihat tidak ada orang yang mau menolongnya Naruto pun menolong Nenek itu.

"Nek aku akan membawakanbarang-barangmu ya dimana rumahmu?Biar aku yang membawakannya!." Ucap Naruto lalu Naruto pun membawa barang nenek itu.

"Rumahku lurus lalu belok kanan dan sampai disitu Nak." Ucap Nenek itu yg berjaln sambil menuntun arah ke rumahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai Nak terima kasih sudah membantu nenek ya. Ini nenek berikan kau upah." Ucap Nenek itu dan membuka dompet kecilnya dan memberikan Naruto upah walaupun tidak terlalu besar.

"Tidak perlu Nek, aku menolong Nenek dengan iklhas kok!." Ucap Naruto yang langsung menggeserkan tangan Nenek tersebut dengan sangat pelan.

"Terima kasih Nak,Nenek tidak pernah melihat anak perempuan muda yang cantik sepertimu sangat baik dan kuat,Siapa namamu?." Tanya Nenek itu sambil tersenyum kepada dia.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto anak dari Yondaime." Jawab Naruto dengan memamerkan senyuman rubah manisnya tersebut.

"A..pa maafkan aku sudah membiarkan anda membantuku!." Ucap nenek itu yang hampir mau bersujud minta maaf ke Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan kok, Obaa-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil duduk dan membangunkan nenek itu.

"Oh ya ampun. Aku hampir terlambat aku harus pergi ke Akademiku ya." Ucap Naruto sambil berlari meninnggalkan nenek itu.

-Academy-

.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita ada anak baru Naruto-san silakan masuk!." Perintah dari guru mereka yaitu Iruka yang memiliki bekas luka garis horizontal di batang hidungnya.

"Ohayou Minna-san. Nama ku Namikaze Naruto umurku 12 tahun dan kuharap kalian bisa berteman denganku!." Seru Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Baiklah Naruto-san kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong!." Seru Iruka sambil menunjuk meja dan kursi yang belum diduduki oleh orang lain itu.

"Baiklah semua kita akan memulai pelajarannya." Ucap Iruka sambil menerangi pelajaran di papan tulis.

.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

After Academy...

"Yeee pulang!." Seru murid-murid sambil membereskan buku-buku.

"Anak-anak jangan lupa belajar besok ada ujian Akademi mengerti!." Ucap Iruka.

"Baik sensei!." Seru mereka semua dan mereka pun bergegas untuk pulang dari akademi.

.

"Hahh~.. senangnya bisa pulang." Seru Naruto sambil menguap capek dan juga bosan.

Namun, saat Naruto berhenti di dekat toko buah, ia melihat suatu hal yang ia tidak suka dan bergegas untuk menolong orang tersebut

"Serahkan semua yang kau punya!." Seru perampok yang sedang mengancan seorang wanita.

"Berhenti di sana –ttebane!." Teriak Naruto sambil melempar buah apel yang ada di toko buah itu.

DUAK!

Seketika aple itu menggenai kepala perampok itu. Sang perampok pun mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit itu dan seketika pandangannya pun menuju kearah bocah perempuan yang mencoba menantangnya itu.

"Berani kau bocah sialan!." Teriak perampok itu dan bersiap untuk menghajar Naruto, namun Naruto sendiri tidak merasa takut sama sekali karena menurutnya sendiri sudah merupakan kewajiban untuknya untuk menolong orang yang kesusahan seperti orang yang dihajar oleh si perampok tadi.

DUAK! BRUK!

Naruto pun akhirnya mengalahkan sang perampok dengan bantuan dari beberapa penduduk yang ikut menghajar si perampok itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Oba-san(bibi)?." Tanya Naruto sambil memunguti barang-barang yang jatuh tadi.

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa kok. Arigatou.." Jawab bibi itu dengan nada senang.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Naruto dan Naruto pun langsung pulang.

.

"Tadaima Kaa-san!." Teriak Naruto sambil membuka sepatu ninjanya yang berwarna biru.

Saat Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah dia tidak melihat ada orang tuanya lalu dia melihat ada sebuah kertas yang tertulis "Naruto-chan, Tou-Chan dan Kaa-chan ada di Kedai Ichiraku kalau kau pulang baca kertas ini dan segeralah datang ke Ichiraku ya..."

"Ternyata Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan ada di Ichiraku aku harus segera ke sana." Batin Naruto sambil berlari mengunci rumahnya.

Saat Naruto sampai di Ichiraku...

"Ah.. ternyata kau sudah sampai Naru.." Ucap Kushina sambil memberikan semanggkuk ramen Jumbo kepada anaknya itu.

"Kenapa Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan ada di Ichiraku?." Tanya Naruto sambil duduk di tengah ayah dan ibunya.

"Eh,memangnya kau sudah lupa ya?." Tanya Kushina sambil tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya ada apa Kaa-chan?." Tanya lagi Naruto sambil memelas.

"Hari ini kan hari ulang tahun mu!." Jawab Minato sambil memberikan semangkok jumbo ramen ke Naruto.

"Betul juga –ttebane!." Teriak Naruto dengan gembira.

Akhirnya mereka selesai makan ya dan tentu yang bayar adalah Minato sebenarnya Kushina yang mau membayarnya tapi Kushina lupa membawa dompet dan jadilah Minato yang bayar.

"Ah.. Aku kenyang !." Seru Naruto sambil di tengah jalan Naruto melihat ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut pantat bebek yang sedang membeli Dango.

"Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan pulang saja dahulu aku ada urusan sebentar!." Seru Naruto sambil berlari ke kedai Dango yang agak dekat dengannya.

"Baiklah Naru-chan tapi jangan lama-lama ya!." Teriak Kushina sambil menggandeng tangan Minato.

.

"Um kau sedang apa Uchiha ?."Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada seorang Uchiha berambut pantat bebek.

"Panggil saja aku Sasuke,aku sedang membeli makanan ringan untuk ku di rumah ku." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar ala Uchiha sambil memberikan uang kepada pemilik kedai disana.

"Oh seperti itu Tebayo,besok kau mau ikut aku latihan ku bersama Tou-Chan ku tidak? di tempat latihan rahasia ku bersama tou-chan! Kau mau ikut Sasuke ?."Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke, namun Sasuke pun hanya diam saja.

"Sasuke kau tidak ikut latihan bersama aku dan Tou-Chan ku ?." Tanya Naruto untuk kedua kalinya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Memangnya di perboleh kan oleh ayah mu?. Kau ini kan anak Hokage.." Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Hm..kalau begitu, aku akan bertanya dengan Tou-chan dulu ya..Sampai Jumpa Teme-kun" Ucap Naruto sambil melambai dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang kesal.

'Apa-apaan dia..' batin Sasuke.

 **.**

~Namikaze Mansion~

"Tadaima!."Teriak seorang laki-laki sambil duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga.

"Okaeri!" Sahut Kushina yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam itu.

"Baiklah sekarang ayo kita makan malam!." Ucap Naruto yang kegirangan karena dia sudah kelaparan sambil menunggu Tou-sannya yang ternyata kembali ke Kantor Hokage terlebih dahulu karena masih ada beberapa urusan.

Naruto melihat-lihat menu-menu yg ada di meja makan, tetapi dia tidak melihat ada makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Tou-chan." Panggil Naruto ke ayahnya yang sedang mencuci tangannya tersebut.

"Ada apa Naru?." Tanya Minato sambil tersenyum kepada anak perempuannya itu.

"Besok kita akan latihan tapi aku mengajak teman 1 tim ku untuk latihan bersama Tou-chan, jadi boleh tidak dia ikut?." Tanya Naruto dengan mata yg berbinar-binar.

"Oh.. tentu saja.."

~Keesokan harinya~

Naruto pun membawa Sasuke ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Naruto kenapa kau membawa ku ke rumah mu?." Tanya Sasuke yang merasa bingung.

"Sudah kau diam saja!." Jawab Naruto sambil membawa temannya ke tempat rahasia.

Naruto pun membawa temannya ke gudang belakang yang di sana ada Minato yang sedang menunggu Naruto dan Sasuke .

"Oh kau sudah sampai Naru?." Tanya Minato sambil tersenyum ke putrinya itu.

"Hmm." Jawab Naruto dengan senyumnya juga.

"Ayo teme, etto, maksudku Sasuke." Ajak Naruto.

'Seenaknya saja dia memanggilku Teme.' Batin Sasuke menggerutu.

Dan Minato pun menggeser kayu yang ada didekat mereka dan pintu rahasia pun terbuka. Pada saat itu ada seseorang yang sudah menunggu di dalam sana dan orang itu adalah...

TBC

Hallo semua ini adalah fanfic pertama saya jadi kalau ada kekurangan di fic ini gomen ya ..Lalu, karena saya baru pertama kali menulis fict, kuharap para senpai dan readers bisa memberikan pendapat dan juga saran ^^. But no flame..

Oke deh kalau begitu..

Please give me your review, Senpai! ^^

Minato Namikaze 2501, out!


End file.
